


Delicious Imperfections

by twinsarein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to make Christmas cookies.  Gabriel doesn't get why they have to do them from scratch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/gifts).



"Let’s make Christmas cookies!”

Gabriel wrapped an arm around his human lover, and with his other hand snapped his fingers. “Your wish is my command.”

Between one blink and the next, the counters went from being clear to being covered by platter after platter of decorated Christmas cookies.

Sam looked at the beautiful treats in dismay. “That wasn’t what I meant, Gabriel. We need to make them ourselves.” When that just got a blank stare from his lover, Sam elaborated. “From scratch.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “From scratch? Why? These are perfect and...” Picking one up, the Archangel took a huge bite, and then held out the second half for Sam. “...they taste good.”

Taking the half eaten cookie, Sam put it down on the counter. “I’m sure they are, and that they do, but that isn’t the point.”

With another snap of Gabriel’s fingers, the cookies disappeared. “Then, my gargantuan man, what is the point?”

Taking his lover by the hand, Sam led him into the kitchen. “You’ll see.”

Following willingly enough, Gabriel looked uncertain as they stood in front of the pantry of the house they shared. The one they’d decided on when Sam had retired from hunting after the apocalypse and its aftermath were done, and God had brought Gabriel back.

It hadn’t been easy - the overly serious, former hunter, and the Archangel-turned Trickster-turned Archangel - but they’d managed to make it work. Relationships are something that Gabriel had a frame of reference for, though. Making cookies from scratch, however... “I’ve never done this before.” Gabriel wasn’t ashamed of the plaintive note in his voice. He wasn’t.

The smile that crossed Sam’s face was beautiful, and as always, it made Gabriel’s Grace burn brighter. “You aren’t going to do it alone, Gabriel. I’ll be here.”

Working together and using a recipe that was from Sam’s mother, Mary, they gathered the ingredients and equipment they were going to need. Gabriel listened carefully as Sam told him the order and measurements of everything.

There was a slight delay as the talk of measurements made Gabriel think of something he’d been wanting to measure for a while. Sam squeaked when the Archangel pounced on him, but otherwise he raised no objections.

Returning to their task a few hours later, relaxed and happy, the remainder of the cookie making process went without interruption. They rolled out the dough, used the cookie cutters Sam had bought to cut out festive shapes, and then put them in the oven.

The smell of baking sugar cookies filled their home, and Gabriel laughed when Sam’s stomach rumbled. While the first batched cooled and the second batched baked, they cleaned up what mess they could, standing side by side while they did the dishes - Sam washing and Gabriel drying.

When Sam flicked water in his lover’s face, Gabriel snapped the dishtowel at him in retaliation. Sam flicked more water, and then danced out of the way of Gabriel’s towel. Gabriel advanced, and they chased each other around the kitchen shouting laughing insults and taunts.

In the fun, they missed the buzzer for the second tray of cookies. Luckily, their timer went off in two minute intervals after the first alarm sounded, and they heard the next one. Sam directed Gabriel to start spreading frosting on the first batch, while he cut out a few more cookies from the remaining dough and put them in the oven.

Working together, it didn’t take them long to get them all done. When they were all decorated, and spread over the counters, it was Gabriel’s turn to look at a display of cookies with dismay. “I still don’t get the point, Sam. Mine were perfect. These...are not. The dough wasn’t rolled to an even thickness, some are burnt at the edges, the icing isn’t completely smooth, and some are broken. Why did we do this?”

Smiling at his lover, Sam selected one of the cookies at random, and handed it to the Archangel. “Think about the day we just had, and then take a bite.”

Doing as he was bid, Gabriel thought back on their afternoon - working together, playing together, laughing, the satisfying break they had taken. Lost in the delightful memories, Gabriel forgot about the cookie until Sam guided his hand to his mouth.

When the cookie touched his lips, Gabriel took a bite, and then looked at the remainder in surprise. “It’s delicious. The best cookie I’ve ever tasted.”

Nodding his head, Sam devoured his own cookie in one bite. “Because we made them together. And, that was the point.”

Understanding flowed through Gabriel, but he didn’t dwell on it too much. Instead, he backed Sam into the counter and pressed against him. He was going to try and convince Sam that they should have some more together time.


End file.
